


Skipping

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drug Use, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Grinding, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: Secret santa fic for the prompt -- "High school AU where Han convinces Luke to skip class and get high with him. Adult activities happen and they (maybe) get caught."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveispurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveispurple/gifts).



“Hey, kid,” Han greets, sliding up to Luke in the hall and casually draping an arm across his shoulders. “Whatcha up to?” he asks with a grin. 

“Uh, going to class,” Luke laughs, faint blush on his cheeks. He's been harboring a crush on the senior for some time now, one that isn't going away the closer they come as friends. “Math,” he adds.

“Well,” Han starts, dragging out the word, “how about, instead of that, you skip class with me.”

Luke balks at the idea, looking surprised by the offer. “Uhh. I'm not sure-”

“Oh, come on,” Han urges gently. “You had a math test yesterday, right?”

“Yes,” Luke answers hesitantly, a little shocked that Han remembers that. “But-”

“So, half the class will be review, and you know you got an A. The rest will be, what, looking at the next chapter? Which I'm assuming you've already read, so...” Han finishes with a grin as though he's won the conversation.

Luke sighs. “Yes, that's all true. But...”

“But...?” Han challenges. “Come on, it'll be fun.”

Under normal circumstances, with most people, Luke would just politely say no and continue on to class. But with Han... He really wants to see where this might go. He can ignore the jumble of nervous in his stomach at the idea of skipping class long enough to have an adventure with Han.

“Okay,” Luke agrees and Han whoops excitedly, pulling him closer to his side. 

“Ah, kid. I knew you'd make the right decision.”

Luke rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

“Okay, okay. Follow me.”

 

 

Han leads Luke out one of the side doors and through the back parking lot. They cut across the lot and head toward the fields behind the school. Luke doesn't question where Han is taking him, just follows along and tries not to check behind his shoulder too many times. 

“It's okay, kid. I skip like, all the time. This school rarely notices and they really don't care,” Han assures him. “Plus, you're a good kid. Everyone will just assume you're sick or something.”

“I'm not worried,” Luke lies. 

“Suuure,” Han replies, unconvinced. He leads him to behind the bleachers, ducking underneath them and gesturing for Luke to follow. 

“We skipped class to hang out here?” Luke asks incredulously.

“You make it sound so romantic,” Han jokes. Luke blushes furiously. Han shrugs off his backpack and kneels down to riffle through it. “Actually,” He says while crouched over his back, “We came here to...hang on. Dammit,” he cruses softly while he tries to find whatever it is he's looking for. “Aha!” He says triumphantly, standing back up with a small tin in hand. “We came here to smoke,” he says, cracking open the tin to show Luke the contents. 

“Oh,” Luke says. “I... I probably shouldn't...”

“I've seen you smoke before,” Han reminds him.

Luke scoffs. “Yeah, at parties. On the weekend. Not on school grounds when I'm supposed to be in class,” he reminds him. 

“Oh, well. If you don't want to,” Han says, shutting the tin. 

“I didn't say that,” Luke snaps.

“Didn't you?”

“No. Just appreciate that this is a rare occurrence.”

Han chuckles. “Oh, I will.” He thrusts the tin into Luke's hand, “here, hold this steady, okay?” he says. Luke nods as Han pops the tin open again. He produces a small pipe from his pocket and starts to load it. His head is bent close to Luke's, who is trying very hard to keep his hand steady and not stare openly at Han's mouth. It's a very difficult feat that he manages pretty admirably.

“Here,” Han says, taking the tin from his hand and replacing it with the pipe. He digs a lighter out of his pocket and passes the over too. 

Luke knows that this pretty much guarantees that he won't make it to any of the rest of his classes today but he is having a really hard time caring about that right now. He makes eye contact with Han, who is still standing very close, before hitting the pipe. He doesn't smoke very often but he knows how to do it without embarrassing himself, which he's rather thankful for right now. He passes the pipe to Han as he exhales the smoke, feeling weirdly proud of himself.

They pass the pipe back and forth, laughing needlessly and smiling at each other as though they share a juicy secret. When Han asks if Luke wants him to reload, he agrees without a second thought. 

Luke is fairly certain that Han likes him back. At least seventy five percent. Maybe eighty. Leia keeps telling him to just go for it but it's hard to make that jump. Right now, high under the bleachers with Han constantly bumping his shoulder and brushing back his hair, the jump doesn't seem so difficult. Luke takes the pipe from Han with a small smile, plan half formed in his mind. 

Luke takes a deep drag, making his final decision as he pulls the pipe away. Holding in the smoke, he cups the back of Han's head and leans in with a questioning looking on his face. Han nods minutely and Luke pressing his lips to Hans, releasing the smoke into Han's mouth. Luke pulls back, shocked by his own actions. 

Han just smiles at him, seemingly unaffected, an takes the pipe from Luke's hand. He doesn't break eye contact with Luke as he draws the smoke into his lungs. Han winks at him before sealing their mouths together. The smoke is barely a pretense this time as Han swipes his tongue across Luke's bottom lip. Luke lets out a needy noisy against his lips and suddenly they are making out. Han fumbles with the pipe, pulling away from the kiss long enough to set it on his backpack. He immediately pulls Luke back in, hand tangling in his hair as they deepen the kiss. 

Luke wraps his arms around Han's shoulders, melting against him as he moans into the kiss. There isn't much room where they are so Han presses him up against on of the thin support beams, knee pressing between Luke's thigh as he hands travel down to cup his ass. Luke squeaks, rocking back against Han's leg. 

“Fuck, baby,” Han breaths. Luke whimpers in response. Han kisses his way down Luke's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. Luke tilts his head back, opening himself up to Han's ministrations. This turned sloppy and desperate a lot faster than Luke had anticipated. He is practically humping Han at this point, which he would be embarrassed by if Han was grinding back with equal desire. Luke is pretty sure he'll come in his pants if they keep this up. 

“Han,” he groans when the older boy nips at his earlobe. 

“Hey!” A voice shouts angrily, causing them to rip away from each other. They are both breathing hard, eyes wide in shock. An annoyed looking man is marching toward them. Han grabs their bags, shoving Luke's into his arms. “What are you kids doing?” 

“This usually doesn't happen but we should probably run now,” Han explains in a rush, grabbing Luke's hand. 

Luke rolls his eyes, following after him. “Why am I not surprised?” Luke can't stop smiling though. He's high not just from the weed but from the feeling of Han kissing him, pulling him close. He giggles as he runs alongside Han, hands still linked. 

 

 

Luke gets home later than usual, but still beats his parents. He is still dreading Leia's reaction as he shuts the front door and dumps his bag in the living room. He did technically ditch her with only a vague text as explanation. 

“Luke?” Leia comes rushing down the stairs. “Oh my god, where have you been.”

“Uhh, nowhere,” Luke tries. 

“Okay, sure, whatever,” Leia rolls her eyes, closing in on her brother. “Are you high?” She asks a moment later, eyes widening in shock.

“What? I – no.” 

Leia scoffs, shoving Luke's shoulder playfully. “Nice try. You are so stoned.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god!” Leia nearly shrieks instead, grabbing her brothers shoulders tightly. “Is that a hickey? Oooo, it is! You skipped class to get high and fool around!” she declares, grinning triumphantly. “It was Han, right? It better have been Han.”

“I- shut up!” Luke hisses, blushing deeply.

“Awww, don't embarrassed. I'm actually kind of proud of you.”

Luke rolls his eyes at his sister, self consciously touching the mark on his neck. “I – okay, I'm a little proud of myself too.”


End file.
